1. [Field of the Invention]
This invention relates to a cyanamide aqueous solution having excellent storage stability.
2. [Description of Related Art]
A cyanamide aqueous solution has been steadily extending its use as a raw material of pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals, an antimicrobial agent, a plant protecting agent, an agricultural or horticultural chemical, and the like. Accordingly, there has been a demand for a cyanamide aqueous solution with improved storage stability.
It is known that a cyanamide aqueous solution can be stabilized by adjusting to a pH of 4 to 6. However, this method is disadvantageous in that a sufficient stabilizing effect cannot be obtained unless the solution is kept at about 10 to 20.degree. C. and that the effect does not last long. Addition of 0.03 to 1% by weight of a formic ester has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 12206/83), which was also insufficient for securing long-term stability.